Beaded Walls
by ArcGreen
Summary: A Little One-shot


........

* * *

The windows were practically black from the storm; rain pelted against the glass pane. It had been going on for hours, the sound like a tempo of angry bees stomping incessantly.

It annoyed the hell out of her.

Looking around, she sighed at the lack of customers - as in zip, zero ,nada- slumping down on the stool behind the cashier counter. With no one to politely harass she had nothing to do for the next however-long-it-takes-for-the-dumb-rain-to-stop hours.

Guess that just want she gets for taking on a part-time job.

She hadn't really even needed one, the fact that she was a genius – in a mildly evil way- at collecting money from everything and everyone. With that plus her stingy spending way, she really had no reason.

Except for the one smoking up an Indian fire in the back work room.

Usually people hummed or mutter while working, hell, even her boss made a ruckus about something or another when he was fiddle-farting back there, but no _he_ had to different. No chopped singing or sanity questioning mumbling came from Ohno when he was behind the wall of flamboyant beads.

Just all that damn smoke.

Ignoring the noise of the rain, she turned her sagging bored eyes towards said wall. Really, she didn't know what her boss was thinking when he created the strings. There was no pattern or rhyme to it at all; just random beads made out of random material all strung together to create a cover of chaos for a doorway that didn't have a door.

And yet she was staring at it with frustration while trying to figure it out.

Really, it was a contradiction – one moment she thought she saw a line of repetition. Maybe a certain color or certain shape – whatever it was she glared hard while trying to keep it alive.

But it never did. Somehow during the process of frantically searching for it, it just disappeared. As if it was just leading her on until it found something more amusing. Yet as soon as she grew annoyed enough to start to turn away- something else on it drew her attention back.

Why couldn't it just give her a straight answer!

"It's just a stupid wall!!"

Letting her head slip from her hands to the counter, she groaned quietly. It just didn't make any sense.

Feeling the moisture of her breathe collecting on the fake wood connect with her face, she missed the sound of footsteps until a cigarette abused voice spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Used to having him see her in embarrassing positions, Yukari simply turned so she lying in his directions.

"Boooorrrreeeeedddddd."

Why did she even like him? His appearance was generally like some punk ass thug; bleached hair sticking up like a hedgehogs, ears pierced with dangly whatnots, and his clothes were loose and baggy.

God, even his whole attitude was lazy and cool like a dumb cucumber.

If she had a standard before they met, he definitely would not have made the pick.

"Then do some..work?"

His eyes were nothing like normal Japanese. They might have been deemed brown if it wasn't for the overwhelming amount of jade in them. Irish mother he said? She'd like to meet the woman one day, just to see if her eyes were just as gorgeous as her sons.

Jade, just like the gaze he was aiming at her while his thin lips held a crumpled looking fag.

Instead of staring, she rolled her head to the look in the opposite direction.

"Not talking till that shit's out of your mouth."

There'd be no way he'd choose her over a cigarette; the stupid things took over his life like a bad habit. Usually she would have jumped at the chance to yank it out of his mouth and give a good lecture on how it makes him stink, but with the atmosphere of a stormy night and thoughts of befuddling bead walls, she just didn't have the energy.

Sometimes it just didn't make sense to waiting for a sign to pop out at her.

"What's got you in a bad mood?"

The fact that he hadn't just 'hmphed' and walked back towards whatever he was currently working on was enough to have her at least sitting up enough to rest her chin in a palm. He was leaning against the counter now, and surprising the cancer stick had disappeared.

She didn't even want to know where he stuck it.

"I hate the rain."

It wasn't quite the truth, she didn't mind it that much it but she was bored, confused, and everything else that went along with being in love with a stupid blonde thug.

"Hm."

They sat there in silence for a while, giving the subject of conversation a chance to really starting hailing against the shop until Yukari sighed out loud.

"Maybe we should give you reason to like the rain?"

Rolling her eyes to look at him, she yelped with she saw how close his face was to hers.

"Wha-?!"

His lips pressed against hers like a lazy buttery; gently before swiftly darting away. It left her head reeling as he pulled back to watch her. Straightening fully on the stool, she felt something snap inside her at the fact that her first kiss had really just happened.

Looking at him with his crazy green eyes and half-cocked smile, Yukari could only think of beaded walls with no consistency.

"Why?"

Fingers that could make simple metal into beautiful intricate works of art slid into her shoulder length black bob, his answer ghosting across her parted lips.

"I told you, you're pretty when you smile but mostly when you're smiling at me."

...........

* * *

A/N: Just a little something I felt like writing. I really like Yukari and Ohno (I'm only on the fourth volume) so I hope they get together! =)

This catagory needs more in it!!! Maybe I'll write more after I finish all my other fics...(sweatdrops - not likely anytime soon)

Review and hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
